dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadly Vision
の !! ブウの に のブウ |Rōmaji title =Majin no Himitsu!! Bū no Naka ni Futari no Bū |Literal title =The Majin's Secret!! Two More Boo's Inside of Boo |Number = 275 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = August 16, 1995 |English Airdate = November 18, 2002 |Manga = Boos Inside Boo |Previous = Mind Trap |Next = Evil Kid Buu! }} の !! ブウの に のブウ|Majin no Himitsu!! Bū no Naka ni Futari no Bū|lit. "The Majin's Secret!! Two More Boo's Inside of Boo"}} is the twenty-second episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred seventy-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 16, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 18, 2002. Summary This episode begins with Goku and Vegeta finding Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo inside pods and shortly afterward tear them down. This causes Super Buu to revert to a state prior to absorbing the others, making him weaker and more unintelligent. Vegeta suggests blasting their way outside now that they have what they came for but Goku says that they are still not powerful enough to deal with Super Buu, weaker or not. Goku suggests using the Fusion Dance to beat Buu, but Vegeta rejects the idea. They then notice the original Buu and after reading his mind, they discover that at one time there were two Majin Buus. Super Buu then appears inside his head while Dende and Mr. Satan cannot work out why Super Buu is motionless. A battle begins raging within the mind of Super Buu, but every time Super Buu is blasted he just appears somewhere else, unharmed. Vegeta and Goku combine their efforts, and blast Super Buu, for a short while it seems he is defeated. Super Buu has finished playing and is ready to absorb the mighty Saiyan duo. In a desperate attempt to escape, Goku blasts a hole in Super Buu's head, but he quickly regenerates, not giving Goku and Vegeta enough time to escape. Vegeta is knocked unconscious, and Super Buu prepares to absorb him, Goku tries desperately to come to the Saiyan's aid. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta tear their sons and Piccolo's pods out which causes Super Buu to a revert to a weaker and more unintelligent form. *Goku and Vegeta battle against Super Buu whilst inside Super Buu's head. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland **Inside Buu *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Goku and Vegeta face Super Buu in his own body. *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Goku and Vegeta use a Combined Energy Ball against Super Buu. Differences from the manga *Dende and Mr. Satan following Super Buu around as he goes through a city, gouging himself of cake and sweets is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta never fight Super Buu as Vegeta tears out Good Buu's pod before any fight began. In the anime, they first confront Super Buu for a period of time. Trivia *Just like in the previous episode, when Goku lands next to Vegeta with Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo surrounding them, there is a shot where Goku is in his base form, then another shot where he is shown as a Super Saiyan. *When Old Kai's Crystal Ball is on the fritz, Kibito Kai says that he created that one himself. However, this is incorrect, as the Old Kai created the Crystal Ball while awakening Gohan's Hidden Potential. *During the flashback to the Good and Evil Buu fight, the English versions make it sound like Goku and Vegeta are reading Super Buu's thoughts (Goku did something similar to Krillin during the Namek Saga). However, in the Japanese version and in the manga, they never read Buu's mind and Vegeta simply tells Goku about what he had watched from the Other World while he was dead (the flashback in the anime simply accompanying his account of what happened). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 275 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 275 (BDZ) pt-br:O segredo de Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 275 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z